Harry Potter and the Original Order Of The Pheonix
by I am Jeff
Summary: What happens if Harry got sent to when his parents were in the Order, instead of meeting Dumbledoor in the 'After life' like it was intended? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter... Sadly.

Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too protected,knew that if he he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side,considering the boy standing before him,and a singularly smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire."The Boy Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters were waiting:Everything was was struggling,and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look,and the feel of her lips on had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side,like a curious child,wondering what would happen if he looked back into the red eyes,and wanted it to happen now,quickly,while he could still stand,before he list control,before he betrayed fear.

He saw the mouth move and flash of green light,and everything was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter...Sadly.

The entire room was in a tense could Dumbledore,who is considered by many to be one of the most powerful and smartest wizards in modern times, not know anything about the Dark Lords movements? The room was so tense, if you dropped a feather they would all be pointing their own wands on you so fast you wouldn't be able to comprehend what happened.

"You know nothing about the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort?" Asked James Potter,who through a pitiful look at those who cringed at the sound of the Dark Lords name. The young,handsome man on his right let out a dog-like laugh.

"He obviously knows something if he told us he knows nothing!" Chuckled Sirius, as a man with watery eyes to his right let out a wheezy laugh.

"This is serious!" Growled Mad Eye Moody, but Sirius let out another laugh.

"No, I'm Sirius!" He said happily, as many groaned at the pun.

"Padfoot shut up! Snapped Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore looked on with amusement. He gave a moment of his time to look around the table full of witches and wizards. He saw some faces that he could never forget such as James and Lily Potter, Alice and Frank Longbottom, the Prewwts, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Mad Eye Moody, Minerva Mcgonagall, Marlene McKinnon and a few others.

"With Grindelwald it was easier, in the sense that he always left some trails to find, something that will need us to the next tomorrow. With Voldemort, he likes to lurk in the darkness and attack then." Said Dumbledore clearly.

A crash sound make him whip his head up and made the others draw their wands, expecting a Death Eater or two. It was a young man, who was very thin, covered in cuts, bruises and blood. The worst part about his appearance was the big stain of blood that was over his heart. He also wore glasses that were scarily similar to James' and had an odd lightening shaped scar on his forehand. Dumbledoor could tell instantly that this young man was the answers to their problem with Lord Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter... Sadly.

Harry woke up with a pain resigning on his chest. Where am I? He wondered to himself, the last thing he remembered was facing his destiny which was to be killed by the hand of the other, Lord Voldemort.

"Ahhh" Harry groaned out loud, as he put a hand over his heart, where the pain was. When he removed his hand he found it was only home to some tiny drops of dried blood. Am I dead? He thought as he got out of the bed he was stationed in. Just then the door I front of him openedm and two figures appeared.

"Told you he was fine Lils" said a man with glasses and untidy jet black hair, and Harry knew instantly who it was; it was his father, James Potter, and the women has to be his mother, Lilly Potter.

"How can you say he is fine?! Did you see that mark on his chest? Did you see how thin he is? Did you see all the other cuts and bruises?!" She screeched, even though she was annoyed with James about saying Harry was fine, she was still worried about his poor, but improving condition.

Harry couldn't breathe. What on earth was happening? He wondered in complete shock,as for the second time in a few short hours, or howeve long he was out, he was hearing his parents talk, and able to see them! He wanted answers... No he needed answers.

"Where am I" he asked,his voice horse.

"You're in a... Safe house of sorts" James said slowly and carefully, as if trying to teach a child a new word to say. Harry knew exactly where he was based on his fathers reaction to his question. There were in The Orders Headquarters, at Grimmuald Place.

"How did I get here? How am I not dead?!" Harry asked,clearly confused. Lily and James both exchanged a look, dead? Why does he think he should be dead? They both had questions swirling in their minds, like water going around a drain.

"I think you should see Dumbledore" said Lily softly. Harry did a double take. Dumbledore was alive too? Could he fix this?

"Yes.. That would be great" mumbled Harry. James and Lily exchanged one last look and lead the wat to where, Harry assumed Dumbledore was.

"What's your name anyway? I'm James and this is my beautiful wife Lily" said his father, as he mother blushed at the compliment of being called beautiful.

"I'm Harry Pot.. Harry, just Harry" Lily and James both exchanged a look again.

"That's what we are going to call our son when he is born." Said Lily dreamily as James put his hand over her belly. It was only when she mentioned it that he realised that she had a small baby bump. I'm in there, he thought in wonder. Hot tears suddenly stung his green eyes, which James only noticed, where the exact same colour as Lily's.

"Are you ok?" Asked Lily in a worried tone, as she seen his eyes play host to some tears.

"Yeah, just thinking about... My parents" he saw them look at him curiously," they were muredered by Voldemort when I was only one years old"

"That's so said" sniffed Lily, as James gave Harry a apologetic look, and put an arm around his wife in comfort.

When they finally came to a halt, they slowly opened the door. Harry only expected Dumbledore to be there, but what he seen made him almost faint. The entire room was filled with people that were in the Order Of Thr Pheonix when Dumbledore founded it... He has been sent back in time to Voldemorts first reign!

AN: I'm not going to post again until I get two reviews! I have an idea, would you like Molly and Arthur there in the room or not? Would you like to see the kids, such as Bill,Charlie,Percy,Fred and George? Should Harry tell them who the spy really is? Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: For me to update next time, I want 4 reviews! I also want some ideas from you guys. Hope you enjoy because this will be the last update until maybe tomorrow!

I don't Harry Potter...Sadly.

Every single head turned in the direction of the the boy with the lighting shaped scar on his forehead. They didn't seem too happy to see him, maybe they thought he was a Death Eater. Harry recognised most of them. With a jolt in his heart, he saw Sirius who looked happy,despite being in the house he hated and being in a war. Beside him sat Remus. He still looked wore very old and shabby clothes, but never the less he looke"d quite happy being with his best friends. He also saw Peter Pettigrew, despite being the person who betrayed his parents, he didn't hate him as much as he did. It's hard to hate someone who showed remorse in betraying his parents.

"What are the Death Eaters up too boy" growled a rough voice in a corner of the room. Harry knew that voice. It belonged to Mad Eye Moody.

"I'm not a Death Eater" Harry said to the people who looked like they agreed with Moody's question. Sirius snorted.

"That's as believable as saying Snivelius' hair isn't greasy" Sirius mocked,as James and Peter snickered at his joke. Remus and Lily gave them a dark look.

"Leave him alone" Harry snarled through gritted teeth, shocking them all with how much anger there were behind his words.

"Leave him alone? He is a Death Eater boy! If you want him to be left alone, that's a confession that you're a Death Eater for You Know Who!" Retorted Moody as several others nodded their agreements.

"I don't work for Voldemort!" Cried Harry in exasperation. People all around the room shuddered at the sound of the name. "I said to leave him alone because what you did to him at school was absolutely horrible!"

"He deserved it" James told him, as he and Lily made there way to seats at the long,wooden oak table.

"Really? I seen what you did in your fifth year, you know the one where you pulled his pants down" James, Remus and Peter looked apologetic, while Sirius looked unfazed. Lily looked like she was in thought, Probably thinking about that day again, thought Harry.

" I still think you're a Death Eater! How else could you know about that?" Demanded Sirius, while a few others agreed with his point.

"Sirius, I could tell everyone here something that you and two others in this room accomplished when you were in your Hogwarts days, something that you did to help Remus." The all looked shocked. How did this boy know my name, thought Sirius.

"And what would that be?" Asked Dumbledore, and Harry looked quite amazed at how young he looked.

"I know they are animagi" Harry replied, shocking them all for what felt like a hundredth time,he pointed at his father," he is a stag, Peter is a rat, and Sirius is a big black dog that resemble The Grim." He finished, Dumbledore looked quite at a lost for words.

"How do you know all this?" Asked Remus, as he narrowed his eyes.

" I know this because you told me" They all looked at Remus in horror, was he the person who has been giving information to Voldemort, they all thought. Remus looked back into the green eyes of the young man at the door.

"I never told you anything, I haven't even seen you before!" He exclaimed, as the others kept looking between the two.

"Who ecactly are you?" Wondered Frank Longbottom, who seemed to be trying to wrap his head around all of this. The rest looked back at Harry waiting for him to reveal his identity. Harry let out a sigh,as if he had been asked to do chores on a weekend.

"I'm Harry. Harry" he hesitated before taking big breathe," Harry Potter"


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own Harry Potter... Sadly.

It took quite a lot of will power for Harry not to laugh. Everyone's faces looked the exact same, their jaws hitting the their feet and their eyes as wide as wheels: it's safe to say they looked like a group of fish.

"There... It's.. Impossible! Me and Lily are the only Potters left!" James exlaimed, as Sirius poked him on the side of his head, then looked directly at Harry.

"He could be your twin Prongs, the only difference is his eyes, they look like..." Sirius began but Dumbledore beat him too it.

"Lily's eyes" he said in amazement, he had a guess who this boy was and from the looks of it, so did the others.

"Who were your parents" asked Dumbledore, Harry cast a look at James and Lily them sighed.

"James and Lily Potter" There was an instant change in the room. Lily started to cry uncontrollably and James looked simply dumbfounded.

"You're our son?" Lily said still crying a tiny bit.

"Yeah, but I'm from the future though" Harry replied, he looked at Dumbledore and he felt suddenly sad. Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Did Voldemort tell his Death Eaters to resume their onslaught on Hogwarts? Did Nevile kill Nagini? They thoughts swirled around his brain faster than heavy rain.

"I need to get back home now!" He shouted, making them all jump. Just then the door opened, and six red heads walked in.

"Fred, George, leave Percy alone" said a voice in irratation, it was feminine voice that Harry knew all too well." Arthur help me with these two" asked Mrs. Weasley, as they tried to trip Percy up again.

" Yes Molly dear" he replied, as he lifted Fred and George up and set them in front of Percy so they couldn't trip him up.

"Sorry to barge in, but I had to tell my brothers that I have some good news, we are going to have another- who is this young man?" Mrs. Weasley asked, having only seen him when she finally got Fred and George to stop annoying Percy.

"This Molly, is Harry Potter, the boy who is going to tell us what he knows about Voldedmort" Dumbledore inclined his head to Harry and ignored the shudders everyone else did at the sound of the name," If you help us, I'll help you get back to your time" he reasoned. Harry nodded quickly and waited for the questions that were about to fire like bullets at him.

Just as he expected the questions came like wildfire. Dumbledore held his hand up for silence, and he was granted it immediately," Tell us about yourself Harry, just some simple stuff for now" he said calmly.

"I'm Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, Godson of Sirius Black and I'm seventeen years old." He told them all loudly and clearly.

"You said you your parents- us were killed by Voldemort, can you tell us what happened? Asked James carefully, as the others looked shocked that the Potters who were very powerful magically were murdered.

" They were killed trying to protect me" came a dull reply.

"Why were they protecting you?" Molly asked gently.

"Because of the prophecy" he said bitterly," One made about me and Voldemort" he added to the curious looks.

" What did it say? Did it say how to kill him?" Asked Remus, suddenly interested.

"It didn't say how to kill him, it said who was the only one who could kill him" he said sighing," The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"What does it mean? Asked Frank, after a moment of silence.

" It meant.. I had to kill him. I was The Chosen One"

AN: There you go, I did another just for you guys! Leave me some more ideas for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter...Sadly.

AN: I won't be updating as much until the weekend because I have to go to school.

"It seems" Dumbledore began, when people began to mutter about this new found information," That Harry Potter, is something we have been looking for the past few years: a threat to Voldemort."

"Ablus, how can this boy do something that you can't even do? If you can't kill him how can he?" Asked one of Molly's brothers, they were as identical as Fred and George.

"That is a question for Mr Potter to answer" Every head once again turned towards his direction.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Tell us the story about your parents" Dumbledore told him kindly.

"Well it began when you had a meeting with a new teacher for the subject Divination, she was the great grand daughter of a famous seer, she didn't get the gift though. As you were about to leave, she told you the prophecy and at once you acted. You told my parents and told them to use the fidelius charm to protect us. My dad said he would use Sirius as the Secret Keeper, as he would rather die than betray my parents. However, Sirius thought it would be best if they used Peter instead because it would be too obvious they would use him, it wouldn't be suspected of them to use little scared,weak and tiny Peter would it? There was a problem though, a Death Eater heard the first line of the prophecy when Dumbledore got told and he told Voldemort and that's why you had to go into hiding. What no-one knew was that Peter told Voldemort off the location in Godrics Hallow in which we were hiding. He came, my dad told my mum to take me and run, he said he would try and hold him of but he didn't even have a wand! He killed him. He went towards my mum, tried to make her move; he said she need not die, he only wanted me, but she wouldn't let him... She tried to beg him to spare me but he just laughed. When he tried to cast the killing curse on me, she cast herself between us and it was just us." Everyone, including Dumbledore looked horrified at the information. Harry continued, " He turned towards me and cast the curse bu-"

"If he casted the killing curse, how are you still here?!" Demanded Arthur, as some others nodded too.

"Well, it rebounded and hit him... I got this scar and he got extreme pain because he was ripped from his body. I lived because my mum died protecting me."

"Old magic" Dumbledore stated, when some of the Order members looked at Harry curiously. Silence fell for a few agonising moments.

"So Peter is our spy then? Growled Sirius, thinking about how he thought it was Remus, thinking about how he led Voldemort to James and Lily, thinking about how he almost got his unborn Godson killed.

"He regretted what he did in later time" Harry said to Sirius calmly,"I'll tell you in more detail in later time" He added.

"What happened after that night Harry?" Dumbledore spoke.

"I was known as The bloody Boy Who Lived" Harry muttered.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll post better ones soon!


End file.
